Naruto, The Unyielding Genius
by FantasyLight
Summary: Naruto is a genius. From a young age, he has trained to become a great shinobi. The villagers hate him, but he can honestly say the feeling is mutual. With a helpful and sometimes fatherly Kurama by his side, how will Naruto's path affect the Shinobi world? CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION! (11/10/15)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

The village hidden in the leaves, the asserted village with top-notch ninjas seemed to be a place where anyone could find happiness. The villagers were caring and loving to all, everyone except one small four year old boy.

For one reason or another, whenever the young blond dared to show his face around the village, attempting to buy food or clothing, he was welcomed with no kind words and was all but ignored. It had always been like this for as long as he could remember. The cold and empty glares he would receive had become enough incentive to show his face less and less. He was already taking steps to feed himself by venturing into the forest and learning how to hunt. With each day, his experience grew and about two months before his fifth birthday he no longer bought food in the village market.

He didn't mind isolating himself; while he did wish he had some friends, he would allow himself to think that his particular status in the village allowed him creative methods for ninja training. Through hunting, for example, he was increasing his stealth, endurance, physical strength, and strategies.

Every day, had the same schedule. From three to five he would have his morning run. Breakfast would follow for twenty minutes, a sprint to the forest of death that took a total of ten minutes, then ninjutsu training for about three hours. He would then take thirty minutes for meditation and at the stroke of nine he would shunshin to his house and hit the books. While theory and history weren't his favorite subjects, he would concentrate on each scroll until about eleven. For that hour, he would study the bingo book, wanting to become more aware of his surroundings. At the start of the new hour, he would let himself indulge in his vice; ramen. Each day a new ramen highlighted his lunch. The rest of the day until six o 'clock in the evening; he would alternate between theory, history, the bingo book, and meditation.

This is when his training got more difficult. Within five minutes he would be in the forest of death once more. For the following four hours, he would work on his chakra control, study fuinjutsu, practice his ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, respectively. As his training came to a close late at night, he would make his way home, bathe, and fall asleep; proud of himself.

It wasn't an ideal life for a child but it was enough to help the boy get through each day.

* * *

As his fifth birthday came to fruition, the young boy realized that he had been smart to begin his own ninja training on his own. When he had gone to enroll in the ninja academy, the glares he received were enough to know that his education would be hampered at each turn.

The hokage be damned, he would never let himself be stopped by something as stupid as irrational hate. He wasn't oblivious, he would hear the snide and hateful comments the villagers made behind his back. The word demon was tossed around quite a few times and no matter what anyone said he was no demon.

The Kyūbi inside of him on the other hand was definitely a demon.

But even if the Kyūbi was inside of him, shouldn't they be on their knees at his feet, praising him for keeping that vicious and all-powerful demon safely contained inside of him? He always thought the villagers were idiots. After all if they fear and hate him because of the Kyuubi, you'd think they'd do the logical thing and treat him humanely so he'd continue to contain the demon.

He understood the seal on his abdomen well-enough to undo it, but he never did at the Kyūbi's request.

According to the fox, there was no need to undo the seal, because he didn't mind being a part of the boy. He had long since grown tired of the human race and was glad to be a part of raising him to avoid being a part of the idiot majority that seemed to exist on the planet Earth. After just one conversation with the boy, he had decided that he would help guide him in the world. With Naruto's desire to be a shinobi, he gave the boy his word that he would train him as best as he could.

After all, between the child being so naturally kind and respectful and the fact that Naruto was his only means of communication there was no reason to leave the child defenseless. If he died, the Kyūbi was more than certain that he would die as well. Even if he managed to possess the boy, he didn't really fancy the idea of being chased around the elemental nations by anyone who might actually care for the boy.

Having nothing better to do with his time while inside the innocent boy, the Kyūbi decided he would impart his worldly knowledge with him. Naruto would become just like his father, the Rikudou Sennin; a man that understood pain and love, was powerful, fair, and wanted to help others.

In his mind, Naruto would without a doubt be a fine ninja indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Updated 11/10/15


	2. INFORMATION REGARDING UPDATE

Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for the return of my stories. I will slowly be updating every story this week. So please be aware that there will more than likely be constant updates that will relate to altering my story summary, story title, updating chapters, etc...


End file.
